Timmy Turner
Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner (Born March 21, 1992) is a ten year old boy who is the main protagonist of "The Fairly OddParents", alongside his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He's described by the show's theme song as "an average kid that no one understands". Timmy's parents, known as Mom and Dad, are neglectful of him and sometimes leave him under the care of his mean babysitter, Vicky. After a year of Vicky constantly making him miserable, Timmy was then given two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and then later on a fairy godbrother, Poof, whom he wished for. He is a younger brother of Tommy Turner. Appearance Child Form When he was 10 years old, Timmy wears a pink hat which matches his shirt, and has blue pants and shoes. His hair is colored brown. He has blue colored eyes and buck teeth. He, along with his friends Chester and A.J., are considered unpopular at school. One thing that remains true for Timmy throughout his life are his buck teeth. It was shown in "The Good Old Days!" that his grandfather, Pappy, allowed Timmy to suck on his pacifier too long, causing him to develop his signature buck teeth. Timmy never appears to get his teeth fixed, as he carries his even into his adult life. (Although in the movie, "Grow Up Timmy Turner", he is seen without his buck teeth.) Timmy also wears pink clothing, notably a pink hat, because his parents thought their first child was going to be a girl and bought all girl clothing, as revealed in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker". Being a ten year old, Timmy has a very high and squeaky voice. According to the "77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!", Timmy is four feet and two inches tall, and weighs sixty pounds. Timmy with Cosmo and Wanda, dressed as a knight. Before the Fairly OddParents was created, the original concept of Timmy Turner used to wear a red shirt and a blue hat. He also had red hair & more of a straight concept. Adult Form When Timmy is grown up, Timmy wears a black suit with green eye lenses, ammo belt worn across the chest, and a pole worn on his back. He also has a five o'clock shadow. This uniform is also the same uniform worn by Swat Troopers. He is extremely strong, smart, and skilled at combat. However, he was no match for the Kings Next Door, and was eventually captured and cornered by Timmy Gekko who unmasked him. Personality Young Timmy is defined as proud and arrogant. However, he makes up for it by being extremely witty and clever. He is also truly brave and heroic proving to be rather caring and loving. Unlike his friends who are quite comfortable with being unpopular, Timmy desperately tries being cool in high hopes that he will win Trixie over. Older Timmy is very serious. At first, he does not even attempt to reason with his younger self, just to capture him and bring him home, as well retrieving the Fairy-clipse Cupcake. Background Early Life Before Timmy was born, they thought he was going to be a girl, so they brought him stereotypically girly things. This explains why Timmy wears a pink shirt and a pink hat. It also explains why his parents have baby photos of him in dresses. When he was born, Mr. Turner wanted to call him "Bono", but Mrs. Turner wanted him to be "Timmy". As Timmy grew older, his dad recorded everything that he did everyday, and put it all on tape so they could watch it later. When he turned 8, Timmy's parents told a lie that made Timmy get stuck with the evil babysitter Vicky. Timmy also met Vicky's sister Tootie around this time, and she took an immediate liking to him. One day after being tormented by Vicky, he threw his lucky Magic 9 ball at the wall in frustration, and Cosmo, Poof and Wanda emerged when the toy broke. The three fairies became Timmy's "fairy godfamily", watching over him and granting wishes to make him less miserable. Grand Civil War At school, Timmy is considered as a "loser", along with his friends, and tries to become a popular kid so he can hang with his crush, Trixie Tang, the most popular girl at school. Unfortunately, when he wishes to be cool, it results in some kind of scrape that Timmy eventually gets himself out of, nearly losing his fairies in the process. In "Movie Magic", he made a real-life movie instead of entering the movie with his friends in it to the Dimmadance Film Festival, trying to win to impress Trixie. But he decided to go with the original movie to keep his friends. He failed to win Trixie over, but did not give up. Even with the help of magic, Timmy is still challenged by Trixie's stubbornness. When Timmy have discovered the Fairy-clipse Cupcake, realizing that the Shimizu Clan and the Terrorist Coalition are at War just to get to Timmy, Timmy climbs the rope his friends and family made, where Trixie kisses Timmy before he willingly releases his grip on her and gets pulled into the Terrorist Coalition Fleet's Flagship; Death Shark. At the end of the War, leading to the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Trixie and Vicky even cried a little for Timmy's bravery, and Vicky openly exclaims that she'd never call Timmy a "twerp" again. Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire On June 21, 2005, prior to the birth of Paul Gekko, Yuki takes part of School's Out!: The Musical event. Timmy and his friends are released for summer vacation and begin causing havoc for Konohatropolis thanks to the Pixies intensifying the children's fun (Kids Just Being Kids). Looking for an answer, the parents are introduced to Flappy Bob who recommends the kids be put in his Learnatorium before they get hurt and cause the parents any more harm (Get Flappy). AJ, Chester, and Francis are dropped off at the Learnatorium. The car of the Turner family pulls up in the Learnatorium driveway. Timmy's father takes Francis, who is too large to fit down a "child drop-off" chute, and throws him out of the way so he can drop Timmy in. Timmy's parents are relieved as they can now do whatever they want. With all the kids trapped in the Learnatorium with nothing to do, H.P. and Sanderson ping to Timmy and convince him that the root of all his current problems his adults. With coaxing from the Pixies, Timmy wishes that kids were in charge (Adults Ruin Everything /Da Pixie Rap). For some reasons, Yuki Buxaplenty have accidentally wished for Shadoloo's Leader; Master Bison being a all-powerful magical leader of Konohagakure and also the extinction of the Shimizu Clan plus the true revival of the Galactic Empire from the Genesis Portal. To make matters worse, Timmy loses his Godparents when Jorgen von Strangle announces to all fairies that Da Rules say they have to be Godparents of the "dominant species of Dens: Hylians. Yuki's younger brother ends up getting Cosmo and Wanda and Poof as godparents and godbrother. Family *Vicky- Babysitter *Cosmo- Fairy Godfather (Formerly) *Wanda- Fairy Godmother (Formerly) *Poof- Fairy Godbrother (Formerly) *Ebeneezer Turner- Great Great Grandfather *Grandpa Vlad- Grandfather *Grandma Gladys- Grandmother *Mr. Turner- Father *Mrs. Turner- Mother *Tommy Turner- Brother *Trixie Tang- Wife *Tootie- Wife *Tammy- Daughter *Tommy- Son *Laura Turner- Descendant *Trixie Yang- Descendant Pets *Sparky- Dog Gallery Fairly Oddparents (2016) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters